Sneaky
by Dizzy Pigeon
Summary: Truth or Dare? Nah, not exactly Kyle and Cartman's idea of fun. Kyman oneshot. ( I still suck at summaries.)


**ERMAHGERD IM NOT DEAD!**

**Hey Guys! DizzyPigeon here, with a mini ass Kyman oneshot that really sucks. Um. Yeah. That's pretty much it. See ya. **

**BTW, Makes Us Something Chapter 3 is on its wayyyy! ho ho ho ho ho**

* * *

**Sneaky**

Fucking freezing. That was the forecast. The quartet of boys sat down on the small patch of mud, out of the snow, the fucking freezing 'famous' quartet joined together again to play a game of truth or dare, in the middle of Starks pond, Just like old times.

'Did anyone bring a bottle?' Stan at the age of 16, Stan had grown and changed a lot. His sleek black raven hair a steady short length, his height, he was the tallest, despite being the youngest, Stan was the most mature.

Kenny hadn't changed much. His messy dirt blonde hair still in the same crop as it was when he was in elementary. Still wore his orange parka, just without his hood. His bright blue eyes still stand out. Slightly smaller than Stan, and the eldest, he hadn't matured much.

Kyle was the smallest of the group, followed by egotistical fatass, Cartman, who was literally just an inch taller than him. Kyle's crimson red curls bustled across his forehead, just above his emerald-green eyes.

Out of the quartet, Kyle had changed the most. He had matured a bit, but still not as much as Stan. They were still super best friends, but what had changed the most about him, was his opinions on his Nazi asshole 'friend.' why 'friend' you ask?

Because in secret, Kyle and Cartman were dating, and have been for the past 6 months.

Cartman himself hadn't changed at all, but his weight had, dramatically. He was now at least a couple of stone lighter. But he was still an asshole that a lot of people hated.

Cartman pulled out a bottle of what looked like alcohol, and grinned evilly at his Jewish boyfriend.

'Yep. I got a bottle.' he said calmly.

'But it's still full?' Kyle asked. A little sceptical of what would be happening in the near future.

'Exactly.' Cartman's grin grew larger. 'That's your first dare, Jewboy.'

Kyle stared at the full bottle of alcohol, his eyes large like saucers.

'Cartman you _can't be_ serious,_ the whole thing!?_' Stan asked, warily.

'Yup.'Cartman had the most laid-back expression on his face.

Quickly, he slipped a quick wink at Kyle. Maybe it isn't alcohol He thought.

'Okay. I'm up for it.' Kyle replied smugly.

'What!?' Stan shrieked. 'Kyle, you're not being serious!?''I am.

''I'll do it!' Kenny piped up. A rather large smile appeared on his face, flaunting his hand in the air like a desperate school child.

'No! No one is drinking anything!' Stan shouts.

Kyle shook his head, and held his left hand out.

'Hand over the bottle.'

Stan and Kenny watched in astonishment as Cartman handed the bottle over.

'That's more like it, Jew' Cartman said, his cheeky grin returning.

Stan shook his head as Kyle brought the bottle to his took a swig. But then immediately spat it out, and instantly started choking.

'What the f-fuck Cartman!' Kyle swore through his coughs.

Cartman didn't reply. Instead, he threw himself back into the snow and began laughing his head when Cartman had finished laughing, he pulled himself back up and saw that his boyfriend had small tears in his eyes, being patted on his back rather harshly by his two other friends.

'Oh, shit' Cartman mumbled to himself, before getting to his feet.

'Nice going, douchebag!' Stan shouted.

'Look what you've done to him!'

'Well if he could handle his drink a bit better, we wouldn't be in this situation!' Cartman argued.

'Not g-good... Alcohol!' Kyle began choking even more.

'Dude, he isn't stopping, you've gotta take him home!' Kenny joined in.

'What!? Me? Stan, you take him home!' Cartman ordered.

'Dude, I can't trust either of you with the bottle, one of you is going to drink it and we'll have to do this again! So I'm staying here!' Stan replied.

'C-choking!' Kyle wheezed.

'Yeah, no shit!' Cartman said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but all he got was a glare from his two helping friends.

'Jesus Christ, okay fine, hand him over, Come on, Jew.

'Cartman collected Kyle in his arms, and headed back to Kyle's house. As soon as Starks pond was out of view, Kyle's choking came to a halt. Cartman chuckled.

'See, I told you we could get out of playing it.' Kyle confessed. Cartman smirked. Their plan had worked.

'I like your choking. You should do it more often.' Cartman joked.

Kyle just glared at him. He was finally released from Cartman's strong arms, and stopped on the pavement.

'Kidding' Cartman joked.

Kyle chuckled as he was pulled in for a kiss.

But suddenly, a noise was heard from the distance.

'HEY! THIS IS WATER!'Both Cartman and Kyle pulled back and stared at each other wide-eyed.

'Run!' Kyle yelped.


End file.
